


(dis)Comfort

by Nochi



Series: It Wasn't My Idea [11]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: Bad wine and worse decisions.





	(dis)Comfort

The wine isn't great and the thin quilt isn't really adequate protection against the sand and the tiles they're sitting on, but after a year it's a comfortable kind of discomfort. “Here's to our first and last year at this,” he toasts, and he and Quentin drink to their thus-far fruitless endeavor.

And then Quentin stammers like he's trying to formulate a sentence, which is both familiar and endearing as fuck.

But the sentence ends with Quentin's lips pressed against his. A hasty, almost panicked kiss but it's a _kiss_.

Quentin Coldwater just _kissed_ him.

_What the fuck_ is the only response Eliot's brain can muster. Then, even less helpfully, _what the **fuck**_.

This keeps _happening_. Just when he thinks he's shoved his feelings down hard enough and far enough that he can get over his (frankly adolescent) crush, Quentin does something, anything, and it comes roaring back. When he does something stupid and heroic. When he rattles off a string of incredibly nerdy factoids with that little half-smile on his face. When he kisses him under a sky both alien and familiar, on a comfortably uncomfortable quilt, tasting of really bad wine. When he looks at Eliot like that, with some mixture of “did I just do that”, “yeah I did that”, and the mortal terror of rejection.

And he shouldn't, he _shouldn't_ because Quentin Coldwater is too pure for this world, for any world, and the fact that he wants Eliot is frankly terrifying. But Eliot wants, too. Wants Quentin, wants a piece of that light, wants Quentin to stop looking at him like he's ready for Eliot to rebuff him, like he made the Hail Mary pass knowing it would likely fail.

So he pulls Quentin in, hand around his neck, and kisses him back.

The wine is bad, the quilt is too thin. But Quentin's mouth is pliant under his, and his anxieties shut up for just a second in the dizzying rush of _this is happening_. Just for that moment, the discomfort melts away, and the world is simply comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone while waiting for the doctor to come tell my boyfriend he had the flu (which is why it's so short), and I've just been lazy about posting it. But in the wake of [waves hand at s4 finale] ALL OF THAT, I decided it was time. Please say sike, The Magicians Writers.


End file.
